¿Qué es real?
by spartanjaller
Summary: Te imaginas despertar un día y saber que toda tu vida nunca sucedió y encontrarte en un mundo totalmente extraño para ti.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que espero y les guste o por lo menos los entretenga un poco.

-Hora de aventura no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Todo en ese momento parecía extraño para el joven héroe. Tan solo unos minutos antes había peleando con el Lich y a punto de morir y de pronto despertó en un cuarto de color blanco, acostado en una cama. Se había asustado pero pronto se había dado cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

-Entonces, si sobreviví-. Dijo con alegría

La lucha con el Lich había sido muy dura y resulto muy herido en ella e incluso creyó que no viviría, pero ahí estaba, sano y salvo. Solo quedaba esperar.

Lo más probable seria que en alguno segundo Jake o Marceline entrarían por la puerta preocupados y le regañarían por las estupideces que había hecho y por poner su vida en peligro, pero no importaba, todos estaban bien y eso era lo que contaba.

No podía esperar a ver a sus amigos y aun más a Marceline. Finn sintió una gran emoción al saber que la podría ver de nuevo. Cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, Marceline le había dicho que lo amaba y eso puso contento a Finn, pero creyó que nunca más la podría ver.

-Pero estoy vivo y podre verla otra vez-. Dijo con alegría.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a una enfermera entrando a cuarto. Cuando le enfermera entro se sorprendió y empezó a gritar.

-Doctor!, el paciente despertó!-. Grito la enfermera.

Finn estaba sorprendido, la enfermera que vio parecía ser una humana. No podía creerlo, según él, él era el único humano que quedaba. Se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar a la enfermera, era igual a él, no era de dulce, un duende o un ser mágico, no, era una humana. Su sorpresa fue más grande al ver al doctor que había acudido al llamado de la enfermera, el también parecía ser un humano.

Nada perecía tener sentido. Frente a él se encontraban dos humanos, o por lo menos lo que parecían ser humanos

El doctor se acercó a Finn y comenzó a revisarlo, después de unos minutos se separo de él y comenzó a hablarle.

-Que suerte que despertaste-. Dijo alegre el doctor

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Pregunto confuso el joven héroe.

-Te encuentras en el hospital de la ciudad de Ooo-.

-¿Como?-. Dijo con sorpresa

-Veras, en este momento debes de estar desorientado, estuviste en coma por un mes -.

* * *

Ok se que fue corto pero es todo lo que pude escribir , espero poder hacer los otros un poco más largo.

Pasando a otra cosa, aprovechare este capitulo para dar un poco de información de mi otros Fic. No he podido seguir con el fic de ¿Amor?, por que me la he pasado jugando Minecraft y ese juego es muy adictivo. Espero poder seguir lo pronto.

Si tienen tiempo, dejen un review ya que siempre es interesante saber que piensan.

Bueno eso era todo. Saludos a todos


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos :)**

**Les traigo el segundo capitulo de este Fic.**

**Ahora si, este capitulo es más largo que el anterior, no mucho, pero aun así es más largo.**

**-Disclamier: Ni hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Finn POV**

Hace solo unos minutos estaba peleando con el Lich y ahora estoy en un hospital. Nada parece real, hay humanos frente a mi…humanos!. Estoy confundido y debo de admitirlo un poco asustado, que un poco, estoy realmente asustado.

Miro al doctor después a la enfermera, parece que esperan que de una respuesta o que haga algo. Estoy desesperado, pero mantener el control, no se quienes sean estas personas y más vale que no les de una razón para hacerme algo malo. Necesito respuesta.

-¿De que habla?, ¿Qué es eso de "coma"?-. Pregunte algo confundido y más vale que me respondan o si no tendrá serios problemas.

-Mira hijo, el coma es un estado en donde, por así decirlo, se entra en un estado de sueño largo o prolongado-. Me respondió aquel doctor. –Sé que en este momento debes de estar algo confundido y cansado, pero quisiera hacerte unas peguntas, ¿te parece bien?-.

Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más y más nervioso, quería ver a mis amigos, quería respuestas, no, necesitaba respuestas.

-Ok, pero quisiera que usted me respondiera algunas preguntas después-.

-Claro-. Me respondió el doctor, parecía ser una buena persona, pero no me puedo confiar.

-¿Sabes cual es tu nombre?-.

-Finn, señor-.

-Muy bien, ¿sabes que año es?-.

-No-.

-¿Sabes en que país estamos?-.

-No-.

-¿Qué año es?-.

-No lo se

-Ok, ¿recuerda algo sobre tu familia, quienes son o como se llaman?

-Si, mi padre se llamaba Joshua y mi madre Margaret, mis hermanos se llaman Jermanie y Jake-.

Tantas preguntas me estaban desesperando, pero no podía perder el control debía esperar para recibir respuesta. Las preguntas siguieron durante varios minutos más. Ya no lo soportaba, quería saber donde estaban mis amigos.

-Ok, y por ultimo, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-.

- Estaba peleando con un ser demoniaco, se llama Lich-.

-Ok- Me respondió algo confundido. Ahora era tiempo para tener unas respuestas.

-Disculpe, quisiera que me respondiera doctor me miro, estaba actuando algo raro,

-¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-

El doctor volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mi, se quito sus lentes y puso una mirada seria.

-Mira…Finn-. Parecía que le estaba costando responderme. –Hay ocasiones que en un estado de como se pueden presentar una especie de "sueños" en donde uno cree vivir otra vida, en tu caso durante tu estado de coma, creíste vivir un mundo fantasioso. -

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, mi vida una completa mentira, un sueño. No, el esta mal, esto debe de ser una trampa, una treta, algo, de seguro del Lich, no podía quedarme en ese lugar. Busque a mí alrededor algo para poder golpear al "doctor".

Encontré una charola de metal a un lado de mí, eso debía bastar. El doctor se dio la vuelta para poder tomar unos papeles que le estaba entregando alguien más. Me acerque poco a poco hasta que se abrió la puerta. Mire a quien había abierto la puerta. Estaba pasmado por la sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-FINN!-. Grito aquel hombre que se encontraba en la puerta.

Todo mi mundo se congelo en ese instante. Algo me decía que ya lo conocía Aquellas personan en la puerta corrieron directamente hacia mi. La primera era una persona de unos veintitantos años, con el cabello rubio pero uno poco oscuro, alto y con una voz muy familiar, tanto que no podía creerlo.

-Hermano, que bueno que estas el hombre mientras me abrazaba y lloraba.

-¿J….j..Jake?-. Hable con duda

Eso no era posible, él no podía ser Jake, no, él no era Jake. Me repetí eso por, lo que a mi parecer fue una eternidad. Pero, su voz era igual. Se apartó de mi y me miro. Parecía estar feliz, muy feliz.

-Si hermano, soy yo, Jake.-

-Disculpe, necesito hablar con usted.- El doctor le hablo a "Jake" y ambos salieron de la habitación. Pasaron varios minutos fuera del cuarto, logre moverme un poco y mirar por una pequeña ventana que daba al pasillo, donde convenientemente se encontraban ellos. No podía oír nada de lo que decían, pero pude ver que el doctor le estaba diciendo muchas cosas a "Jake". Él se puso a llorar, pero ahora era diferente, parecía que estaba triste. El doctor se alejó de él dejándolo solo y con la mirada baja. Volteo a ver la ventana por donde yo lo veía y me sonrío. Era extraño pero su sonrisa me recordaba mucho a Jake. Tal vez ese "doctor tenia razón" y yo estuve en eso que llaman coma" o tal vez no, no sabia que estaba pasando, todo era confuso. Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia mi supuesto hermano este parecía estar hablando por teléfono. Termino su llamada y entro de nuevo al cuarto. Se sentó junto a mi y me hablo.

-Hola hermano-. Dijo un poco triste. – Sabes, el doctor me dijo que posiblemente no recuerdas nada de tu vida-. Siguió con su tomo triste. – Pero al menos estas despierto y sano y eso es lo que importa.

Al terminar de hablar comenzó a llorar, pero no podía saber si era por felicidad o por tristeza, tal vez era una combinación de ambas. No podía verlo así. Tal vez todo esto era verdad, parecía tan real. Debía aceptar la realidad, este era mi mundo y lo que viví era solo un sueño. Era difícil pero debía aceptarlo.

-Jake-. Le hable a mi hermano. - ¿Qué me sucedió?-

Al oír eso se sorprendió. Bajo la mirada y trato de decir algo pero parecía que no podía. Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Aun esperaba una respuesta, pero parecía que a Jake le costaba hablar sobre el tema.

-Fue hace un mes aproximadamente. Fuimos a un concierto, una banda mas o menos famosa se presento en un centro nocturno llamada "El dulce reino "que le pertenece a una amiga nuestra, Bonnible, ¿no la recuerdas?-.

-Un poco, creo-.

-Ya veo, durante el concierto, conseguimos estar en primera fila y fue grandioso.- Dijo con gran alegría, pero luego cambio su expresión a una triste. –Hasta que una de las bocinas te callo encima, toso nos asustamos y te trajimos al hospital, poco después nos dijeron que entraste en estado de como y que posiblemente nunca despertarías-. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. – Esa noticia nos afecto a todos, pero… estas bien-.

Mire a "Jake", él estaba muy triste y esto parecía afectarme, no quería verlo así. Lo mire y le sonreí. Eso pareció haber funcionado, porque de pronto se alegró y me abrazo.

-Jake, ¿con quien estabas hablando por teléfono?-. Al escuchar esto se separo y me sonrió.

-Es una sorpresa-. Dijo sonriente

Ya había pasado una media hora desde que tuve esa plática con "Jake". Él se había ido. Me había dicho que iba a decirle a todos sobre lo buena noticia. Seguía acostado en la cama del hospital, pensando como todo mi mundo era un desastre, ya no sabia que creer. Me abrase a mi mismo, tenia miedo.

-Finn-. Dijo una voz femenina.

-Marceline-.

No tuvo que pasar mucho para darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Ese hermoso pelo color negro, sus ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente, su piel clara, ya no era de color azul grisáceo, pero seguía viéndose bella.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Al hacerlo me sentí tranquilo, en paz. Nos separamos y nos vimos por unos segundos hasta que sentí una presión en mis labios. No podía creerlo Marceline me estaba besando. Mis ojos se habían abierto lo más que podían, pero luego me deje llevar.

A regañadientes tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Finn-. Me dijo con ternura. – Que bueno que estés bien

-Marceline-. Solo podía decir eso, estaba en shock, ella me había besado, ¿acaso teníamos algo?. De pronto me sentí extraño, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi vista se volvía borrosa. Mire a Marceline y después todo se volvió negro. Lo último que oí fue a Marceline decir mi nombre.

-FINN!-.

Abrí mis ojos. Respiraba agitadamente, como si me faltara el aire, estaba sudando. Parecía que había tenido una pesadilla. Mire desesperado por todos lados buscando a Marceline, pero no estaba por ningún lugar. Me puse muy nervioso hasta que me di cuenta de algo… estaba en la casa del árbol.

Me lévate de mi cama y baje las escaleras deprisa. Al bar me encontré con Jake y Beemo. Jake era un perro. N o sabía que estaba pasando, ahora si tenia miedo. Jake me miro y parecía preocupado.

-Hombre, ¿que te pasa?, parece que viste un fantasma-.

-Jake, ¿donde estoy?-.

-Donde más, en casa-.

-Enserio hombre, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- Lo tome por los hombros y lo comencé a agitar

-Finn, me estas asustando-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-. Le grite

-En tu casa, en la tierra de Ooo-. Dijo muy asustado

Lo solté y mire, estaba muy asustado. Me deje caer al suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

* * *

**Espero y les gustara este capitulo.**

Se que no soy muy bueno escribiendo pero espero y por lo menos les paresa interesante la historia o los ayude a matar el tiempo un rato.

A mí en lo personal detesto ese tipo de historias o leyendas (creo que serian Creepypastas), en donde el personaje principal vive una aventura y que resulte que estaba en coma, enserio las detesto, ya que me hacen sentirme triste de algún modo (sé que es estúpido pero es verdad).La influencia para hacer este fic fueron obviamente es imagen de la que habla _Lesilie Princess Seddie y rustjaque12_, pero solo lo del coma lo demás es por una especie de paranoia que tengo.

Antes de agradecer me di cuenta que muchos quieren hacer una historia con trama algo parecida, espero que si lo hagan para poder leerlas.

Ok hora de Reviews:

**-kevinkev18:** Ya estoy continuando mi otro fic y espero que este te guste. Me gustaría ver la historia de tu amigo. Saludos :)

**-Riux**: Siempre es un placer leer tus reviews. Como creo que ya sabes acabo de continuar mi otro fic (por fin me pude liberar del maldito Minecraft) y bueno lo de los otros personajes lo veras próximamente. Saludos :)

**-DN164**: Lo siento, creo que no pude dar más detalles pero espero que el próximo ya te parezca interesante, ya que saldrán los otros personajes de al serie (¿pero de que forma?), ok espero que te guste este fic. Saludos:)

**-Laxy**: Bueno creo que pensamos igual XD, pero ya enserio, me gustaría leer tu historia. Espero y este capitulo te guste. Saludos :)

**-Mastercold**: Ojala subas tu fic pronto, me gustaría leerlo. No se tu pero creo que muchos están escribiendo una historia con el mismo tema XD. Pero enserio me gustaría leerlo. Saludos :)

**-Lesilie Princess Seddie**: Hola, tienes razón me base en lo del coma por esa imagen, pero yo la vi en 9GAG (de lo cual me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida), pero créeme que eso va hacer lo único que van a ver sobre esa imagen. Espero y te guste este capitulo y los próximos. Saludos :)

**-Hikariitopvocal:** Bueno aquí la continuación, espero y te guste. Saludos :)

-**Yo**: Genial!, me pone feliz saber que te esté gustando y espero poder hacer los próximos capítulos te sigan gustando. Creo que ya estamos igual, yo también me pongo a pensar en esas cosas y me asusto, pero gracias a esa paranoia pude hacer este fic. Saludos :)

-**Guest**: Espero que te haya justado la continuación. Saludos :)

-**rustjacque12**: Que bueno es leer uno de tus reviews. Tienes razón la historia se basa en la imagen, pero espero que te guste esta trama que le coloque y espero que le de un poco de identidad a mi fic. Yo también creo que esa imagen vaya a generar muchos fics con una temática igual. Ya estoy continuando mi otros fic, así que espera pronto la continuación. Saludos :)

Espero y dejen un Review ya que me interesa saber que piensan de este fic y además me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que escribir, saludos a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola damas y caballeros, e aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic.

La verdad lo siento, se que es corto pero así tenia que ser.

-Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3

**Finn POV**

Me había encerrado en mi cuarto. Jake tenía media hora golpeando la puerta y hablándome. Me decía que saliera, pero no podía, todo era confuso. Tan solo, en lo que a mi me parecieron unos minutos, estaba peleando contra el Lich, luego estaba en lo que parecía ser otro mundo en donde me decían que todas mis aventuras avían sido un sueño y para acabar desperté en ese mismo mundo.

-Hermano, sal por favor, me tienes preocupado-. Decía Jake preocupado

Oía las cosas que Jake me decía, parecía estar preocupado, pero como saber si era verdad, si todo este mundo era verdad. La duda me había consumido, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Debía calmarme, del "otro mundo" no tenia ningún recuerdo anterior al de levantarme del "coma", pero de este tenia muchos, los recuerdos de toda una vida. Este era mi mundo, quizás el "otro mundo" era un sueño, no, una pesadilla, si una horrible pesadilla. Eso me tranquilizo.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y mira a Jake. El y Beemo parecían estar muy preocupados, pero ya estaba bien.

-Hombre, ¿que te paso?- Pregunto Jake

-si, ¿que te sucedió Finn?- Dijo la pequeña consola.

-Nada chicos, solo una pesadilla-. Dije tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Nada, hombre parecías muy, pero muy alterado hace unos minutos y que clase de pesadilla te hizo esto-. Dijo el perro amarillo.

-En serio Jake ya estoy bien, solo fue una horrible pesadilla la cual no quiero recordar-. Les dije, la verdad no quería pensar en ello.

-Ok, Finn-. Me dijo con algo de duda en su voz. –Que bueno que ya estas bien- Dijo alegre.

-Si, lo siento si te preocupe-.

-No importa-

**End Finn POV**

Todo parecía volver a la realidad. Todos bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina para poder desayunar algo. Beemo y Jake no podían apartar sus miradas de su compañero, se les había hecho extraña la forma de actuar del joven héroe tan solo unos minutos atrás. Creían que podía cambiar de nuevo en cualquier momento así que lo tendrían que vigilar.

-Y bueno Finn-. Dijo el perro amarillo para tratar de aliviar la tensión. -¿Qué hicieron tu y Marceline anoche? Ehhhhhh.-. Dijo el perro

-¿De que hablas Jake?-. Pregunto el joven confundido

-No te hagas, ¿se dieron sus besitos o se abrazaron toda la velada eh eh eh?-.

Esto hizo sonrojar al pobre muchacho, no por que recordara, en verdad no sabía lo que Jake decía, sino que recordó su beso con la Marceline del "otro mundo". Ese beso parecía haber sido tan real y el hecho de que se lo dio una versión alterna de Marceline no le impedía sonrojarse. Finn miro a Jake y Beemo y se dio cuenta que ambos se estaban riendo, pero no sabia porque.

-¿De que se ríen?-. Dijo un sonrojado Finn.

Antes de que Jake o Beemo pudieran contestarle, sonó el teléfono de Finn. Éste tomo el teléfono y miro quien le estaba hablando. Se sonrojo y contesto.

-¿B-bueno?- Contesto el joven héroe. –Estoy b-b-bien ¿y t-u-u?-. Dijo muy nervioso.

Jake observaba como su hermano conversaba por su teléfono y como este se ponía cada vez más nervioso y sonrojado. No paso mucho antes de que el perro mágico supiera con quien estaba hablando. Solo una persona podía hacer que su hermano actuara de esa manera.

-Ok, te veré ahí, adiós.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Finn ates de colgar su teléfono.

Al colgar, el pobre hombre estaba todo sonrojado, que hasta parecía un tomate. Miro a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban hablando muy despacio para que no oyera. Entre cada palabra daba risitas y lo miraban solo para poder reírse más. Finn ya no lo soportaba, así que salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando cerro la puerta, pudo oír como su hermano y Beemo explotaron en risas. El humano suspiro resignado y se recostó en su cama. Por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado, los ojos le pesaban y de pronto sintió mucho sueño. Casi cierra sus ojos, hasta que recordó que tenía que ver a Marceline, se levanto de golpe al recordarlo, busco un poco de ropa, una toalla y corrió a tomarse una ducha.

Marceline colgó su teléfono y comenzó a prepararse para su día de películas con Finn. Fue a su armario para poder buscar la ropa que usaría ese día. Durante ese momento recordó aquel dia en que Finn se le había declarado, para ese recuerdo era el mejor que tenia.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad lo siento, pero últimamente no puedo concentrarme mucho para escribir. Aun así espero que les gustara por lo menos un poco.

Un cosa más, la verdad soy muy malo para pensar en escenas románticas, así que si pudieran ayudarme con eso, ya que el siguiente capitulo sera de como Finn se le declara a Marceline, escríbanme como les gustaría que fuera. Tratare de hacer una escena con todas las ideas que me den. Solo si quieren ayudarme, claro esta. Yo ya tengo una idea de como va hacer eso, pero me gustaría un poco de ayuda.

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

-**AdventureTimeWithPaw**: Imagínate mi emoción al leer tu review, tu mi insiparcion y mi idolo escribiendo en una de mis historias la verdad me alegre. Me alegra también que te guste la trama, espero poder mantenerla interesante. Saludos :)

-**kevinkev18: **Que genial que se este gustando mi historia y déjame decirte que tu grupo es genial sin duda el mejor grupo de facebook en el que he estado. Espero que este capitulo te gustara un poco. Saludos :)

**-Riux:** Genial, no sabes cuanto me alegra que este fic también te guste. La verdad me esforzare para poder mantenerlo interesante para ti y todos los demás que lo leen. Sin duda tus reviews me dan ese apoyo moral que necesito para seguir escribiendo. Ya se que te lo he dicho otras veces, pero, MUCHAS GRACIAS! :). La verdad lo siento si este capitulo esta aburrido, pero el siguiente lo tratare de hacer mucho mejor. Saludos :)

**-ShinigamiRiku:** Gracias por dejar un review, la verdad te agradezco que pienses que mi historia esta interesante y que quieras seguirlo. Me esforzare para que siga interesante, igualmente lo siento si esta aburrido pero el proximo estará mejor. Saludos :)

**-Guest: **La verdad no están conectadas, pereciera, pero no. Auyn así te invito a que sigas leyendo, espero que te interesen los demás capítulos. Gracias por tu review. Saludos :)

Ya para acabar, la trama del fic cobrar importancia en el capitulo 4 o 5, lo siento si es muy tardado para empezar enserio con la trama.

A, y otra cosa, para aquellos que leen mi otro fic: Lo siento, enserio lo siento . No fue bueno de mi parte hacer esa broma (aunque a mi si me dio gracia XD), pero enserio lo siento.

Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos después (que raro suena).

P.D.: Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión traigo ante ustedes el cuarto capitulo de este fic.

Espero y lo disfruten.

-Disclaimer: Ni hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Flashback**

Tenia toda lista, las botanas, la película que verían, incluso había cambiado su sofá por uno más cómodo para que la velada fuera perfecta. Había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos en todo Ooo, también a Bonnibel pero solo porque cierto perro mágico de color amarillo había abierto su bocota.

Todo parecía estar perfecto, solo faltaban los invitados. Era extraño que la reina de los vampiros solo tuviera 2 amigos y aun más extraño que uno fuera un perro que le tenia miedo y el otros un humano poco convencional. Ella había conocido a varios humanos en sus más de mil años de vida y ninguno era como él. Divertido, alegre, con un gran espíritu por la emoción y las aventuras, todas esas palabras lo identificaban.

Hacia solo 2 años que lo conocía y debía admitir que su vida se había vuelto más interesante. Desde que lo conocía, ella había experimentado grandes aventuras junto a Finn y Jake, pero más aun con el humano. Jake pasaba más tiempo con su novia y por ello, Finn y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso no era algo que la molestara, de hecho le agradaba que Finn pasara tiempo con ella, si no fuera así se pasaría sus días tocando su bajo o durmiendo.

Todos esos pensamientos sobre Finn, hicieron sonrojar a Marceline. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara tanto en él?. Eso le pasaba desde hacia algunos días. Despertaba pensando en él, componía con canciones pensando en él, incluso llego a soñar con él. Eso la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Tal vez sea porque pasó mucho tiempo con él?-. Se dijo a si misma.

Sonaron varios golpes provenientes de la puerta que daba al exterior, los cuales sacaron de sus pensamientos a la reina de los vampiros. Floto hasta la entrada principal, al acercarse puedo oír algunos sonidos raros, abrió la puerta y miro a Finn, pero algo no estaba bien con él. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Finn-. Dijo preocupada. -¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Nada-. Dijo agachando la cabeza para que no lo viera.

Marceline estaba preocupada por su amigo, la verdad era que estaba muy preocupada. Comenzó a sentirse triste de repente, era como si el estado de ánimo del humano se le pasara a ella.

-Finn, sabes que soy tu amiga-. Dijo tomándolo de un hombro. –Puedes decirme que sucedió y te podre ayudar-.

-Es enserio, no me paso nada, es solo que una corriente de viento me atrapo en el camino y por eso tengo los ojos llorosos.-

Marceline no se creía lo que le decía su amigo, pero no quería presionarlo para hablar de algo que tal vez le moleste, así que fingió creer lo que el humano le había dicho, aunque le molestaba que Finn no confiara en ella.

-Ya veo, deberías tener más cuidado con esas corrientes de viento, son peligrosas-. Dijo riendo

-Oye Finn, ¿Dónde esta Jake?-.

-El no podrá venir, tuvo que ir a ver a los padres de Arcoíris-. Contesto Finn aun sin ánimos.

-¿y la chicle?-

-Esta ocupada con unos experimentos-.

-Ya veo-

Marceline dejo entrar al chico a su casa. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá comenzaron su sesión de películas, en esta ocasión el tema era: películas de terror. Pasaron varias horas viendo las películas, empezaron con 28 days later y su secuela, 28 weeks later y así hasta ver un total de seis películas. Ya se encontraban viendo la última película de la velada y en ese punto, por lo general, Finn estaría asustado, pero estaba muy tranquilo. Marceline comenzó a preocuparse más por su joven amigo. Lo miro y pudo darse cuenta que estaba triste. Quería ayudarlo, pero el chico no la dejaba, todos sus intentos por hacerlo hablar, mientras veían las películas, fueron inútiles.

La última película se había acabado y Finn se estaba preparando para ir, hasta que Marceline se abalanzó contra él. Ambos cayeron al suelo, la vampiresa se encontraba encima del humano, tomo las muñecas del joven héroe las aprisiono contra el suelo dejando al pobre Finn sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-Ahora me dirás que te pasa-

Marceline solo podía ver a un Finn indefenso y en cierto modo eso le gustaba. Por alguna razón que ella no podía explicar, quería estar así con Finn por mucho tiempo. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Marceline acerco su rostro al del joven humano poco a poco, Finn solo pudo sentir el rose de sus labios con los de Marceline y al fin una pequeña presión, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos pero ambos comenzaron a cerrarse y empezó a disfrutar del momento.

Paso alrededor de un minuto y se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, por lo menos Finn. Marceline miro con ternura al joven, quien desvió su mirada mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué h-hiciste es-so?-. Pregunto un nervios Finn

- Se que esto sonara raro-. Dijo Marceline mientras se sonrojaba. –Creo que te amo-.

Finn estaba impresionado ante las palabras de la chica vampiro. No lo podía creer. El silencio domino el cuarto, Marceline se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, creía que Finn no le iba a corresponder y que se había comportado como una idiota. Estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que algo la tomo desprevenida. Finn la estaba besando. Fue un beso rápido, Finn se separo y miro a Marceline con ternura y felicidad, no parecía el Finn que había entrado a su casa tan solo horas antes.

-Marcy, yo también te amo-. Dijo con ternura. – La razón por la que estuve con una actitud de deprimido era por que creía que tú nunca me amarías y eso me dolía mucho-.

Finn bajo su mira, pero Marceline lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso de nuevo.

-Pequeño tonto- dijo sonriendo

Ambos continuaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro por el resto de la velada.

**End Flashback**

Marceline ya había terminado de prepara todo para su sesión de películas con Finn. Ella y Finn tenían un mes de novios y ambos eran felices juntos. La puerta sonó y la chica vampiro floto hasta la entrada, al abrirla encontró a un Finn pensativo frente a ella. El no parecía moverse.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

Sé que me tarde mucho en terminar este capitulo pero la verdad es que mi cerebro me da ideas cada vez que él quiere y bueno no son muchas la ideas. Si hay que culpar a alguien más ese seria Minecraft, ese maldito (pero divertido) juego volvió a atraparme en sus garras.

Para aquellos que leen mi otro fic, les diré la verdad, me que de estancado, no se como seguir y la verdad parece que me tardare más de lo que creí en terminar el capitulo. Les pido paciencia

Hora de los reviews XD:

**-rustjacque12**: La parte de Finn y Jake fue la más entretenida a la hora de escribir y la verdad es que puede que tengas razón sobre lo que le puede pasar a Finn, pero ¿que será?. La verdad gracias por el Review lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Saludos :)

-**DN164**: Gracias , la verdad me agrada que pienses que los capítulos son buenos, eso me da mucho apoyo a la hora de escribirlo y lo siento por no poder escribir mucho, mi cerebro trabaja de formas que ni yo comprendo, pero espero te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

**-kevinkev18**: Por favor, a mi me gusta vivir y la verdad es que si intento escribir lo más que puedo pero el Minecraft me lo esta prohibiendo T_T. Espero e gustara. Saludos :)

**-Riux**: La verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, esto de escribir 2 fic al mismo tiempo es difícil (pero tenias que hacerlo verdad, no te podías esperar verdad). La verdad me ayudaste con lo de escena. Muchas gracias, la verdad si te esta pareciendo interesante es que estoy haciendo algo bien y eso me pone feliz. Espero que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

**-Guest**: Tu idea me gusto y la usare para el próximo capitulo. Tal vez no se me den tan mal las escenas románticas pero no lo se, aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo. También pienso que son la mejor pareja y la verdad el Fionnlee es lo mismo que el Finnceline, en mi opinión claro esta. Espero y te gustara el capitulo. Saludos:)

**-Yo**: Lo siento, sé que la historia no esta avanzando mucho pero si aun te interesa leerla te prometo que el próximo ya se enfocara más. Gracias por el review y espero que te gustara el capitulo. Saludos :)

Si a alguien le interesa en mi perfil esta colocando información de como van los capitulo de mis fic´s.

Saludos a todos y gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic


	5. Chapter 5

Hola damas y caballeros, aquí spartanjaller con el quinto capítulo de este fic.

Espero y me puedan perdonar por la muy gran demora y la verdad que no quiero darles escusas, así que los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Marceline se estaba preocupando, Finn no se movía, perecía estar dentro de un trance. Intento llamar su atención hablándole, pero éste no parecía oír. Tomo por los hombros al joven humano y comenzó a sacudirlo con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar. Finn reacciono ante la acción de la chica y se sorprendió. Marceline miro extrañada al joven a lo que éste le respondió con una sonrisa y ambos entraron a la pequeña casa.

Marceline miraba al joven mientras caminaban a la sala de estar. Finn tenía la cabeza baja y parecia como si estuviera confundido o preocupado. La chica vampiro tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a su novio. Varias teorías de lo que le pasaban a Finn pasaban por su cabeza, algunas le daban miedo, pero solo una la aterrorizaba, el hecho de que Finn terminara la relación. Trato de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá. Finn parecía no estar ahí, Marceline se harto de tener duda sobre lo que le pasaba a Finn, se acercó a él y comenzó a tocarle la cara para poder llamar su atención. Toco una de sus mejillas mientras le hablaba.

-Finn…Finn...!FINN!-. Grito de desesperación y algo de enojo.

El humano se asusto ante la acción de la chica vampiro.

-Finn ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas tan serio?-.

Finn miro a los ojos a Marceline y luego bajo la mirada, intento hablar pero lego se quedo callado, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. Marceline se preocupaba más y más de lo que el humano le dijera. Pasaron alrededor de un minuto en un silencio incomodo, has que el humano se decidió a hablar.

-Marceline, hay algo que debo contarte-. Dijo aun con la mirada baja.

Estas palabras destrozaron a la chica. El ver la actitud de su novio y aparte esas palabras hicieron correr la imaginación de Marceline. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que Finn le diría que todo había acabado. El solo pensar eso la entristeció a más no poder. Comenzó a llorar y salió volando de su casa a toda velocidad. Oyó que Finn le estaba gritando, pero no le importo, siguió alejándose de su casa lo más rápido que podía.

Atravesó la puerta y solo pasaron unos metros para que los rayos del sol atacaran la reina de los vampiros. Sintió un dolor tan fuerte que comenzó a gritar de desesperación, unos segundos después todo se puso de color negro.

Finn estaba muy asustado. Tan dolo una media hora antes Marceline había salido de su propia casa y el sol la había dañado, por suerte las heridas solo había sido superficiales, pero aun así seguía preocupado por Marceline.

Su vida era un caos en ese momento. Primero, lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando con el Lich y que estaba a punto de morir, después despierta en otro mundo, solo para después despertar en su mundo y descubrir que nunca peleo con el Lich y que lo más probable es que olvido varios meses de su vida, sin contar el hecho de que él y Marceline tenía algo.

Finn sacudió su cabeza con él fin de olvidar eso y centrar su atención en Marceline. Estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Marceline se encontraba recostada en su cama descansando. Algunas de sus heridas estaban sanando, pero aun faltaban unas pocas. La reina de los vampiros abrió sus ojos lentamente, esto alegro mucho a Finn. Marceline lo miro algo confundida.

-¿Dónde estoy?-.

-En tu cuarto-. Dijo Finn

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Marceline se sentía tonta, aunque tenía miedo. Finn en lo único que podía pensar eran en como se encontraba Marceline, dejo sus problemas de lado. No entendía el porqué de la reacción de la chica, era algo que quería saber pero la salud de ella era primera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto el chico con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Bien-. Dijo la chica si mucho animo.

-Marceline, ¿sucede algo?-. Pregunto el humano aun con preocupación en su voz.

Marceline tenía pena de decirle lo que ele había sucedido y por qué había salido corriendo. Sabia que había sido una acción tonta, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos como si se tratara de una preadolescente. Tomo todas las fuerzas que pudo para decirle la verdad a Finn.

-Veraz, sé que sonara tonto, pero creí que me dejarías o algo así-. Dijo dando unas pequeñas risas nerviosas.

Finn permaneció en silencio. Él también tenía que decirle algo, algo muy importante. El ambiente era tenso, Marceline sonería nerviosamente mientas el humano veía el suelo con nerviosismo.

-Marceline…hay algo que tengo que decirte-.

Marceline lo miro con una cara de sorpresa. Finn no entendía el porqué de esto, pero aun así prosiguió.

-No tengo recuerdos de nada que haya pasado recientemente, lo último que recordó es estar luchando con el Lich- . Finn hizo una pequeña pausa, lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy difícil. Tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire y continúo. –No sé que paso ayer, ni hace una semana y…. no se como nos volvimos…tu sabes-. Termino el joven humano con la mirada baja.

Pasaron minutos y el joven no oía nada, ningún ruido o palabra que proviniese de la chica. Con mucho temor alzo la mirada hasta cruzar sus ojos con los de la reina de los vampiros. Lo que miro le partió el corazón. Ella seguía sentada en su cama pero con una gran cantidad de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Finn…-. Dijo le reino de los vampiros el algo de dificultad. –¿En verdad tienes que tomarte tanto esfuerzo terminar conmigo?- Termino su pregunta mirándolo a los ojos con enojo.

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto el humano sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste-. Dijo enojada. –Sabes, debí haber previsto esto, u eres solo un niño, un pequeño adolecente y ellos no toman sus relaciones muy enserio, ¿acaso es eso?, ¿solo fui una pequeña aventura y ya te aburriste?

-Marceline no diga eso, no es verdad- Dijo Finn entre lagrimas

-¡Cállate!- Le grito la reina de los vampiros. –¡No quiero volver a verte!- Siguió gritando, pero ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos. –TE ODIO-.

Finn sentía que le faltaba el aliento, las palabras de la chica lo habían herido. No entendía que estaba pasando. Sentía como todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, su vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa y una sensación de mareo lo estaba invadiendo. Se tambaleo un poco antes de caer al suelo.

Todo se torno oscuro, solo unos segundos de oscuridad total. Finn pudo oír 2 voces, la de una mujer y la de un hombre. Parecía que la mujer estaba desesperada y el hombre hablaba con tranquilidad.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos. La imagen que pudo ver lo dejo helado. Vio a Marceline discutiendo con un hombre de bata blanca y lentes…era el doctor del "otro mundo". La respiración del muchacho comenzó a acelerarse, quería gritar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Marceline volteo su mira a donde Finn se encontraba. Al verlo despierto, lagrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos y corrió a abrazar al chico.

-Finn…estas bien- Dijo feliz

-Lo ve, no había nada de que preocuparse, solo fue un desmayo-.

Finn estaba paralizado, sus parados se abrieron de par en par, no sabia que hacer. Trataba de calmarse, pero la situación lo estaba volviendo loco, por un momento no sabía que era real.

* * *

**Bueno espero y les gustara el capítulo.**

**Les debo contestar reviews pero la verdad estoy cansado (son las 4:50 de la madrugada) y ya me quiero dormir.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o petición sobre el fic, háganme saber he intentare contestarles lo más rápido que me sea posible.**

**Saludos a todos :)**


End file.
